1000 WORDS
by shuujinko
Summary: Hope was given to her. A thousand words of gratitude was given to him. A promise was made. One-shot! Summary sucks D: Read and review! GilxAlice if you squint. Enjoy :DD


**Author's Note:**

This one is before updating Moonlight. I had this in my folder a long time ago, but somehow I didn't post it. This fanfiction is from a flash comic on deviantART, which is very beautifully written. I will link it someday.

Anyways, this was fun to write:D Sorry for my grammar and everything ;D

Read and review.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Pandora Hearts.

**1000 WORDS**

A man was sitting by a tree, pencil and paper in his hands, sketching scenery in front of him. It was a beautiful lake with some ducks with their children. There was a forest by the lake, too. It was thick and the man sketched it.

He heard footsteps. They were light as a feather, silent. He turned away from his sketch, laid his pencil by his side. The man saw a little girl with dark brown hair. She had her hands behind her back and came closer to him as he didn't make any movements.

"You draw so well," she broke the silence with her gentle and sad voice. The man didn't say anything, but let her speak. "I wish I could draw like that."

He resumed his work. "I'm sure you can," the man finally spoke. "Maybe you're even better at drawing than me," he looked up only to meet pretty violet eyes. The girl sat next to him and he noticed that she was holding something behind her back.

"Let me see it," he asked for permission of the girl. She handed the man a rolled-up sheet of paper. He gently unwrapped the paper. The man's eyes widened a bit. He saw three people, holding hands. In the middle of the drawing there stood the same violet-eyed girl. Next to the girl stood a woman and a man. Must be the girl's parents. "It's a nice drawing, pretty good for your age," he commented. The girl's eyes saddened, they became almost teary.

"Teach me how to draw better!" the girl said with enthusiasm. She put her hands on her lap, her head was slightly bowed.

"But why? You already draw so well," the man questioned.

"I want to draw mama and papa better!" the violet-eyed girl silently sobbed. "Papa and mama… They want to break up… We won't be together anymore… They don't love each other anymore!.."

The man watched her sobbing and put the paper on her lap. She noticed it, grabbed the paper and ripped it to two pieces. One piece of her mother, second of her father. "It's useless now..."

"No," the man patted her shoulder. "Give this to me and I promise to you that your parents won't break up."

The girl's eyes widened, they were full of hope. "Really..? Mister?" she asked, unsure of all about this. The man nodded and smiled to the girl.

"But with only one exception. You have to write me a thousand words," he said and stood up, picking all of his things.

"Y-Yes!" the brunette girl wiped her tears and smiled, like a childish grin would be like. "I will!"

"Meet me tommorow, the same place," the man smiled again. "See you tommorow."

"Yeah!"

• • •

The girl was hopping happily in her house, ready to go outside.

"Alice," came a woman's voice "Where are you going?"

"Ah! Mama, don't worry! I'll be off for a while!" Alice grinned. "Oh! I almost forgot!" she suddenly stopped and quickly grabbed a notebook. "See you soon!"

"Alice..."

The way to the lake wasn't long. There she saw him again. He stood by the lake, a packet in his hands. "Mister!" Alice shouted happily.

"Here you are," the man said after the little brunette ran to him. "Show it to your father and mother, but don't look at this yourself. Alice nodded.

"This," the girl pulled out a notebook from her bag, "is for you, mister. A thousand words."

"Thank you," the man thanked and patted the Alice's head. "Now go. Don't forget what I said. Maybe someday we will meet again and you will tell me if this was effective," the man's yellow eyes were looking at Alice's violet ones.

"Yeah!" Alice cheerfully shouted. "Thank you, mister!"

With that Alice was gone.

• • •

A man was sitting by a tree. He was holding a pencil and a sheet of paper. There was a beautiful scenery from here. A beautiful lake was shining, some of the ducks were swimming with their children. Behind the lake was a forest full of big and strong trees. He was sketching all this beauty.

"Mister," came a woman's voice. Somehow it was familiar with him, but it changed so much, that he couldn't remember who's voice it was.

"Hm?" he replied.

"You're here again," the little girl he remembered was small, with a childish, but cute grin. Only one word to describe it. Happy.

"I remember you, miss. How was it?" the man asked unsurely.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked gently. There was a faint smile on her face. It was melancholic, but beautiful. "It's been eleven years, I don't remember."

"Your parents. So how did it go? They didn't break up, right?"

"No. After a year they did," the brunette answered kindly, but her face held a small smile and was serious. All at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I–"

"Don't apologize, mister. You made everything you could and I appreciate it. I saw my parents' faces after they saw what you gave me. As you told me, I didn't look, but after I saw may parents' faces... Those teary eyes... I thought that after that we'll surely stay together... That picture I ripped... I saw it fixed... I really appreciate your help..."

"Miss.." the man began to speak.

"Don't look at the bad side," Alice continued, interrupting the yellow-eyed man. "After that, I succeed of becoming a real artist. That's the wish I always sought."

"I see... That's almost a happy ending to you..."

"Yeah."

"And all this time I didn't hear your name, miss."

"It's Alice," the brunette answered. "Nor did I know yours."

"Gilbert. Soon, I will have to go."

"Are you traveling?"

"Yes."

"Then goodbye. Best wishes to you."

"You too, Alice."

The brunette walked away.

Gilbert opened his bag. After a few minutes he found a certain black notebook with thousand words. He opened it and read the words written in it.

'Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you ...'

Author's Note:

Huf... This is my shortest one-shot! The 'Thank you' at the end didn't contain a thousand words, but ehehe ^_^'. Read and review!


End file.
